Hugs
by AnnabethLuna
Summary: Rose Weasley defends her brother, Hugo. Oneshot.


**I've wanted to do some Rose-Hugo love for a long time now, so here's this. I love Rose Weasley, but I unfortunately don't own her. Or Hugo.**

"Hugo?" Rose knocked softly on her brother's bedroom door. "Hugh?"

No answer.

She sighed and jiggled the doorknob – locked. "Hugs?"

When even the hated nickname failed to produce a response, Rose sighed again, deeper this time, and pulled out her wand. "Are you wearing clothes?" she asked impatiently.

"What?" She smirked at the sound of her brother's yelp. "Of course I'm wearing clothes – what did you think I" –

"Good." Rose tapped the handle with her wand. "_Alohamora._" The lock clicked, and she opened the door and stepped inside.

Hugo was lying morosely on his bed, with the same teenage-angst look he'd had for a few days. (Mum and Dad hadn't noticed it yet, as they'd only been home for break for two days, but she knew that if he kept this up, they were going to take notice soon) But as soon as she closed the door behind her he sat up and glared at her.

"You're not allowed to do that yet," he said. "You're still underage."

She waved a hand. "They can't trace the person, just the place – they'll think Mum or Dad did it, as long as you don't tell on me." Whatever else her brother might be, he wasn't a tattletale. "And I needed to make sure you weren't in here with a razor or something, about to slit your wrists." She crossed the room and sat down on the end of his bed. "Seriously, Hugs, what's up? You could create a whole new level in the depressed-teenager category!"

He didn't say anything, just lay back down and resumed the gloomy look. She rolled her eyes. "Dad may not notice anything, but you can't hide it from me and you _definitely_ can't hide it from Mum. You know that if you don't cheer up Mum'll be up here with the Veritaserum. You might as well tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting up again and leaning against the wall. "As long as you don't call me Hugs."

Rose laughed. "Fine, Hugo," she agreed. She turned to face him. "So what's up?"

Hugo sighed. "Okay, so you know how Marina Perks and I were dating?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Do Mum and Dad?" She raised her eyebrows – as far as she knew, her brother had never told them about his love life.

"You don't tell them about her, I won't tell about you and Malfoy," he replied right away, without missing a beat.

Rose spluttered. "But – what – I'm – we're not dating!"

Hugo rolled his eyes, and even though the teasing was at her expense, she was glad he wasn't being so depressed anymore. "Everyone knows you want to, Rosie, so shut up."

"Fine," she retorted. "Back to you. What happened with Marina?"

Hugo let out another deep sigh. "Dan Finch-Fletchley caught her with Jordan Stemming in a broom closet the day before break. Then I confronted her before we got on the train and she broke up with me."

That was harsh. Rose grimaced and put her arm around her brother. "Ah, Hugh, I'm sorry. That's awful." She paused. "Does Lily know?" If anyone would, it would be Lily – she and Hugo were best friends among the cousins, just like Rose and Albus.

"No," said Hugo, flopping back down on the bed. "You're the only one besides Dan so far. And Marina, and probably her friends. Which means the whole school will know by the time I get back. Great."

Rose fingered her wand, a plan starting to take shape in her head. "Well," she murmured, deep in thought, "she'll just have to learn that no one messes with the Weasley cousins."

"No!" moaned Hugo, burying his face in his pillow. "Don't tell them – it'll be the main topic of conversation this whole break."

"I won't tell them – on one condition." Rose grinned evilly. "Actually two."

"As long as it doesn't have to do with being called Hugs."

"Well it wasn't – but hey, that's a good idea – okay, okay!" she yelped, holding up her hands in surrender as Hugo started attacking her with his pillow. "No, the conditions are that over break, you try your best not to dwell on it – which means not looking like you're about to Avada yourself – and that you let me get my own revenge on her when we get back."

Hugo's eyes were starting to get that gleam back in them. "Fine," he said, holding out his hand. She took it, and they shook. "Deal, Rosie dear."

"Deal, Hugs." She grinned once at him, watching his face as he processed what she'd just said, and flew out of his room as fast as she could as he grabbed the pillow and pursued.

By five o'clock on the first day back at school from the holidays, the whole school knew that Marina Perks had broken up with Hugo Weasley.

But it caused an even greater commotion five hours later when everyone learned that Rose Weasley had sent Marina to the hospital wing with tentacles all over her face. And Rose, even though it was the first blemish on her clean record, thought that the week of detentions she earned was well worth it. She even swore that there was a gleam of amusement in Professor McGonagall's eye as she gave Rose the sentence. And it didn't hurt that half the school was congratulating Rose for finally bringing the girl down a notch.

But the best part was that evening in the common room, when Hugo – Hugo, who hated showing affection in public, even to his family – made a beeline for her and gave her a big hug. She returned it just as affectionately.

"You're the best, Rosie," he whispered.

"Thanks," she replied. "You, too, Hugs."

"HEY!"


End file.
